Papa
by woloopie
Summary: Maître Panda a quelques mots à dire à Mathieu avant son départ.


_**Bonjour, je poste ça sur un coup de tête, allez au revoir! M'non plus sérieusement comme je viens de le dire, je poste ça juste après la fin de son écriture parce que j'en ai besoin.  
S'il y a des lecteurs de "Savez-vous qui je suis?" par ici, merci beaucoup. Merci pour vos reviews, vos messages privés qu'ils soient des témoignages ou des encouragements. Vous êtes tous formidables. :)  
Bon allez, bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

Papa… C'est ce que tu es pour moi puisque c'est de toi que je suis né, pas vrai ? Mathieu, je sais que tu détestes tout ce qui est mièvre ou en tout cas que tu es mal à l'aise avec ça parce que ça t'a toujours obligé à montrer tes émotions, ces émotions si puissantes et ravageuses qui te traversent sans que tu puisses réellement les contrôler. Je sais tout ça mais je tiens quand même à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, au moins une fois avant que tu ne partes.

En fait, moi aussi je suis un peu un handicapé des sentiments comme toi alors je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer tout ce que j'ai à te dire et surtout, par où commencer. Alors désolé mais ce sera un peu brouillon, un peu comme ton esprit l'était avant que tu ne nous donnes vie en fait, pour te donner une idée.

Tu sais, malgré tes absences de rêveur un peu lunatique, je crois que j'ai passé quelques uns des meilleurs moments de ma vie avec toi et mes frères. On te remercie tous pour ça, parce que je sais qu'au moins sur ce point-là, nous sommes tous d'accord.

On ne peut pas réellement dire que j'ai eue le temps de vraiment te connaître malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble. Mais tu sais, en un sens, je suis heureux que tu partes, tant que tu n'en souffres pas. A vrai dire, ce sera plutôt nous qui seront peiné : tu vas vraiment nous manquer. Pourtant on sait tous que même physiquement absent, tu resteras toujours là, quelques part, vivant en nous. Et je trouve ça terriblement réconfortant.

Tu sais quelle image tu m'as donné vis-à-vis de cette famille loufoque que par la force des choses tu as fondée ? Celle d'une figure paternelle aimante et attentionnée qui se cache bien souvent derrière des cris, des insultes ou des sarcasmes. Quand je disais que tu étais un handicapé des sentiments…

Mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'on l'avait compris et que pour tous ces moments de joie qu'on a passés tout ensemble, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Et au fond, nous sentons tous ta peine lorsque l'un de nous ne se porte pas bien, nous voyons ta morosité coupable quand tu t'apercevais que tu n'avais pas passé assez de temps avec nous et que tu nous manquais, sans que tu puisses vraiment y changer quelque chose, faute de temps.

Finalement le plus fou, c'est que malgré nos différences, nos caractères variés que tu nous as donné et que nous développons chacun à notre manière, tu nous as toujours aimé pour ce que nous étions, avec force et en nous acceptant. Parce que toi-même tu as été détruit par les autres qui te faisait payer ta singularité, tu as su nous préserver et nous encourager à cultiver notre personnalité, aussi originale et hors-norme soit-elle.  
Oui, tu nous as tous aimé, dans nos moments de joie explosive, nos jours de douleur, nos larmes, nos débauches, nos idées à la con, nos comportements fatiguant d'adolescent, nos cris, nos chants, nos engueulades, nos rires, nos excès et peu importe nos chois, tu nous suivais en nous encourageant. En ça, tu es admirable et franchement courageux.

Nous connaissons aussi tes peines et tes doutes. Que ce soit bien dit une bonne fois pour toute : ce n'est pas par un manquement de ta part que le Prof et la Fille sont partis de la maison. Ils t'aiment. Ils voulaient juste faire eux-mêmes leur vie, celle que tu nous as donnée et en profiter le plus possible. Ils ne t'ont pas oublié : ils sont même là aujourd'hui pour ton départ, juste là dans la pièce à côté. Je peux aller les chercher si tu veux. Mais je ne le ferais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini.

Accroche-toi papa parce que ça va être la séquence émotions. J'aime bien quand tu souris comme ça avec tes yeux rieurs qui pétillent et tes canines qui ressortent. Non je pleurs pas ! Raah, je t'avais bien dit que ça allait être le séquence émotions. Pardon…

Ta main est glacée ! Bon, elle l'a toujours été, frileux comme tu es, c'est vrai. Mais tiens, toi qui « adore » les dictions et les phrases toutes faites, en voilà une pour toi : « mains froides, cœur chaud ». Prends pas cet air dégoûté, on sait tous que c'est vrai ! Au fond tu es une boule de chaleur et d'amour tendre… Eh ! C'est pas le peine de me faire une pichenette, ça fait mal au nez et je suis pas le Geek !

Quoi, tu te souviens pas que tu lui faisais souvent ça peu après mon arrivée pour éviter qu'il ne me colle dans d'interminables câlins ?  
Le Geek ? Il est là aussi. Il tenait aussi à te dire au-revoir. C'est plus un gamin tu sais…

Papa… Bon Mathieu si tu préfères… Je voulais vraiment te remercier d'avoir été aussi aimant et attentif. Merci d'avoir respecté ces moments où j'avais besoin de chanter et merci d'avoir compris mes silences, de les avoir acceptés comme mes larmes ou mes éclats de rire. Merci pour tes vannes à deux balles pour me remonter le moral, tes gesticulations, tes sourires et tes étreintes. Merci pour avoir su nous aimer, pour avoir su m'aimer au-delà de ce que des milliards de personnes auraient pu faire. Mais après tout, je m'en fous de ces milliards là, six personnes ça me suffit.

Je vais aller chercher le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, le Prof et la Fille. Attends-toi à beaucoup de larmes. 'faut dire que ça fait tellement bizarre de savoir que c'est ton dernier jour parmi nous. De te voir allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Mathieu ? Eh Mathieu, tu… ?

Mathieu !

* * *

 _ **Passez une bonne journée les gens et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte. :)**_


End file.
